1. Field
The following description relates to a field of orthogonal code generation and to technology for generating a pair of orthogonal code sets having a wide range of spreading factor for a quasi-synchronous spread spectrum application.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthogonal codes have become a significant for predetermined direct sequence spread spectrum-based communication system for communicating through a wireless channel. In general, at least one set of codes may be generated and provided to a spread spectrum-based communication system for assignment to a user. Here, each set may include codes that are orthogonal in practice. Orthogonality of the codes may allow different users to communicate using a same channel with the least multiple-access interference (MAI). In the spread spectrum-based communication system, a single orthogonal code or a plurality of orthogonal codes included in the at least one set may be assigned to a user in response to a request of the user. However, a total number of orthogonal codes included in a set deployed in a spread spectrum may be limited based on a processing gain or a spreading factor of the spread spectrum-based communication system.
When thorough synchronization is maintained, orthogonal codes may be used for spreading user data. In practice, however, thorough synchronization may not be assured due to an effect of a non-linear channel and a diversified geographical distribution of users. A current communication system may restrict synchronous errors to a few chips. The synchronous errors may be reduced based on an advancement of silicon technology and signal processing algorithms.